Interlude with an Angel
by ZillysGirl
Summary: Faye tries to figure out her feelings for Spike as well as the man himself. CH 2 is up! I suck at summaries so R/R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't now nor have I ever owned any of the Cowboy Bebop characters. So don't sue me. You wouldn't get anything anyway.

Faye lounged back on the sofa aboard the Bebop; her legs crossed and hands supporting her head as she stared straight ahead, deep in thought. Ed was around somewhere, doing something bizarre. Jet had left the ship to wander Mars for whatever reason. And Spike was… Faye didn't know.  She wasn't thinking about how hungry she was, or how she could get Ed to fix her ship without letting her take it for a spin as she promised, she was thinking about Spike. Faye often thought about Spike, about his past. 'What's his story?' Faye thought as she sat up and pulled out a cigarette. 'Why do I care?' She took out her lighter and turned it over in her hand as she stared at it lost in thought. It was that latter question that had begun to trouble Faye.

Spike had become interesting to Faye. He was so secretive, and aloof; yet there were times when Faye felt that they were of one mind. It was as if they were traveling the same path; both were running away from the past, but at the same time searching for it. Rather than try and figure out her past, Faye chose to contemplate Spike's. 'After all,' Faye figured as she lit her cigarette, 'it's not fun if there's no challenge.'  

At that instant Spike walked into the area Faye was in. He was tossing an apple back and forth as he nonchalantly looked around. "Where's Jet?" He asked after a while. Faye looked at him through a haze of smoke. "Out." She replied with a smile and a shrug. Spike scowled, "Out where?"  "Well I guess he went out for food, since we have none." Faye surmised. "But," she added, "He could have easily gone out to satisfy another hunger." At that Spike smirked. "We've known each other for three years, and Jet has never even talked about a woman, let alone be seen with one."  "Well, what about you?" Faye stood up and flicked the end of her cigarette. "I know some of us aren't monks." Crossing her arms, she silently stared at Spike, waiting for an answer as he turned redder and redder. "Well, uh that's not really something that you discuss ya know?" Spike said as he turned away from Faye to bite into the apple. Faye smiled slowly. 

She loved making people uncomfortable, men in particular. It gave her a sense of power to be able to control other's emotions. Especially Spike, who was always so damn cool. It felt good to get a reaction. She put out the end of her cigarette and walked over to Spike. Linking her arms through his, she pulled him forward. "Come on, Spike, take me out to dinner. We can tell each other all about our indulgences. Mine last's about three seconds, so that leaves you to talk for the better part of an hour." Spike looked at Faye through narrow eyes.  "You're kidding, right? You must be."

Faye snatched the apple from Spike and tossed it aside. "No, I'm definitely hungry, and now you are too." She smiled sweetly at him as they were leaving the ship, but Spike caught the mischievous glint in her eyes as they walked. "Damn women" Spike muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued

Ok, I know it was a little short so think of it as an intro. That was my first fic. Tell me how I did. Chapter 2 will be up soon and I'm still deciding whether or not to let Spike and Faye have some "physical action." So tell me what Ya think!


	2. CH2

NOTE: Thanx for the feedback from those who bothered, it was all appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't now nor have I ever owned any of the Cowboy Bebop characters. So don't sue me. You wouldn't get anything anyway.

The bar Spike and Faye ended up at was not what Faye had in mind when she suggested dinner, but it had drinks and played good music, so she wasn't complaining about crappy food. The waiter seated them in a booth and left with their order for drinks.

"So Spike,' Faye started as she pulled out a cigarette, "Tell me, any hearts broken in any ports throughout the solar system? There has to be at least one, chicks love bounty hunters ya know. Aura of danger and mystery and all."

Faye paused to take a drag on the cigarette and gave Spike a mocking smile.

"Oh come on, no kiss and tell?"

Spike reached across the table and pulled the cigarette from her fingers to inhale himself. Leaning back against the wall, Spike gave Faye a bored, lazy look.

"Definitely not." Spike stated sardonically; "Gentlemen never kiss and tell."

Faye leaned across the table. "Funny, I never mistook you for a gentlemen." 

Spike also leaned forward. "And I never mistook you for a gossip."

Faye stared into Spike's mis-colored eyes as his flicked across her face.

 "Let's just call it mild curiosity." Faye said softly.

The waiter chose that moment to bring their drinks, thus effectively breaking the spell that took them both by surprise.

'What am I doing?' thought Spike as he picked up the glass and drained it. 

'What is he doing?' Faye thought as Spike basically gulped down the brandy he ordered. A look of horror crossed her face as she watched him. "Hey, didn't anyone ever tell you good booze is supposed to be appreciated _slowly, not slammed down like water?"_

Spike looked at Faye as he realized the sudden turning of his stomach was a result of the liquor, not Faye and whatever passed between them just then. "Since when did you become a connoisseur of cheap alcohol?"  

"Since cheap alcohol is all I can afford." Faye retorted. Spike smirked at that.

Aside from the fact that she was a woman, and annoying as hell, Spike really liked Faye. That is he liked her when she wasn't stealing, or plotting, or complaining. He thought she had a great sense of humor that really suited his own; and he liked that she was hard-edged. In fact, Faye was becoming the first female friend he ever had.

And that was exactly what Faye considered a problem.

"Pictures last longer." Faye said, leaning back in her usual pose, her red shirt sliding off her shoulders.

"What?" Spike said, giving her a puzzled look.

Faye smiled slowly, "You're staring."

"Oh." Spike said as he realized he was staring "Actually I was thinking."

Faye's face dropped. 'And here I thought all of a sudden I was irresistible.' She thought.

"So, since I can't keep your mind on the conversation, suppose you tell me what you were thinking?"

Spike looked around the bar as he replied "I was thinking that I'd like the waiter to come for our order so I can eat already."

Faye suddenly became very angry. She didn't know why or where it came from. She just knew she'd really like to do some bodily harm, mostly on Spike. "Well since I can't keep your concentration for five minutes, why the hell did you agree to take me out to dinner?" Spike raised his eyebrow at her question. "Me invite you? Who dragged whom out here?"

Faye waved that off with her hand, sending ashes from her cigarette across the table.

"Insignificant details. The point is, why even bother coming if you can't talk to me?"

"Isn't that what we're doing now?" Spike pointed out with a grin. However he wasn't grinning a moment later when Faye "accidentally" spilled the rest of her drink into his lap.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't resist. Usually I deal with overconfident assholes differently, but we're in a public place." She said ironically as Spike scrambled to move and clean himself off.

"Great. This is what I get for taking you to dinner." Spike muttered.

"But Spike, You didn't _take me, remember? I __invited you." Faye said sweetly with a mocking grin. "But if you insist, then I'll let __you pay for the check, since you did take me out. It's only the fair thing after all._

By the end of her sentence, Faye had gathered her things and was walking out the bar without having eaten at all. She left an angry Spike cleaning himself off, cursing at her back

.


End file.
